It's for the Better
by dark-kisses-xo
Summary: Haley's mother dies and her father who's a hunter feels like he can't take care of her anymore. What happens when she is sent to live with the Winchesters?


It was another Sunday night, where we were on the road once again. It felt like hours before we could finally get there. I didn't really know where we were going, nor did I care. But it didn't matter anyway, I knew that anywhere I went, my life wouldn't ever change. I looked over to the left, where my dad was sitting. I could tell he was nervous and unsure about this decision.

"Dad," I said breaking the silence. "Yeah?" he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You know you don't have to do this right, I mean we can work it out. And sure it would take a while but we can get through this."

"Hales, I have to do this, ok. I know I won't be able to take care of you, while I'm out hunting. It's just too much," he said.

I couldn't believe this, it's like he's saying I couldn't take care of myself. He knows I'm capable of protecting myself; he was the one who thought me everything I needed to know about hunting.

"But what makes you think John could do a better job in taking care of me. He already has two sons to worry about. Wouldn't it be to much trouble for him?" I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Haley, you're not getting the poi-" "No dad," I quickly interrupted, "You know I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I don't know why it's such a problem if I stay with you, it's not lik-"

"Haley, I know you're capable of protecting yourself, ok, I just think this is for the better. And I know you're not happy with this, I'm not happy about this either but you just have to get used to it." He said calmly, trying not to argue.

"Is this about mom's death?" I asked with all the anger gone from voice. I realized that I was being a little hard on him. "Do you think that you're not able to take care of me without her?"

Silence filled up the air; it was now that I realized the mistake in asking that question. Damn it, me and my stupid big mouth. Why can't I just shut up for once?

Too afraid to talk, I rested my head on the car window, not caring about the vibrations from the car. I fell asleep with regrets of what I've just asked.

I awoke from my sleep, when my dad woke me up, telling me that we were finally here.

I checked the time and it was already 3 o'clock in the morning.

Ugh, that had to be the longest ride ever. I looked through the wind shields to see the cheap motel, where I could be spending my entire life, full of fast food, junk food and other unhealthy stuff. I could even be sleeping in a bed full of bed bugs if I'm not careful.

"Are you coming?" asked dad.

"Umm, yeah but first…. I want to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I was just upset about all of this." I finally apologized.

"Haley, I understand, I'm not happy about this either but it's for the better," he said as he finally got out.

I quickly followed and got my bags that were packed with clothing and other things. Slowly, I made my way to the door to stand next to my dad and await what would be my new life. I was so nervous, since I've only met the Winchester's once or twice.

John finally opened the door, with a shining smile, just like the first time I met him. I returned a fake smile.

"Long time, no see," John said extending his hand to my dad.

"It has, hasn't it?"Dad said shaking John's hand.

"Well come in," John said as he moved out of the way.

We both walked passed him into the motel room. I had to admit it was bigger from what I was expecting but there still wasn't enough space for me. I could tell they have been here for a long time; the sink was full of dirty plates, the counter was full of pizza boxes and there were piles of books on the coffee table by the couch. The motel was such a mess, I think I could've just thrown up.

"Well, Haley this is where you're going to be staying for a while," John joked.

I faked another smile, not really in the mood.

"Why don't you take a seat?" My dad insisted.

I nodded and nervously made my way to the dining table where the two sons of John, Dean and Sam Winchester were sitting. I remember the first few times I met them. My dad was working with John on a hunt; I had to stay with Dean and Sam in their motel room. Those times were really awkward; we never talked to each other. It was a stay out my way and I'll stay out of yours kind of thing.

I finally sat down without looking at the two boys sitting there. I can feel their green eyes looking at me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I look up to face them; Sam is looking at me with his innocent eyes, always concerned for others. He must've known that I wasn't ok with my dad's decision to leave me here. Dean on the other hand is that type of person who looks like they could care less but still has a big heart on the inside. They both quickly look away as my dad walks over to the table.

"Well honey, it looks like it's time to say goodbye," he says, as I stand up to face him.

"Already," I say surprised that we just got here and he's already leaving.

"Yes… and I know this won't be easy for you but you just have to trust these guys, they'll take care of you really well."

I hug him, a really tight hug between us; none of us wanting to let go. My eyes start getting watery, I do my best to not let those tears out. I hate it when people look at me when I'm crying.

"I'll miss you, dad. I know this won't be easy for you, either, but we both just need to get used to it." I say as my voice gets a little shaky

"I'll miss you too, Haley. I promise I'll call you every time I can." He says making me feel a little better.

We finally separate from our hug, and he pats me in the head wishing me luck with the Winchesters. He walks up to John and shakes his hand again to say goodbye. He walks towards the door and looks at me one more time before he finally exits out the door.

Here I am, with the feeling of abandonment even though I was expecting it. It just feels so strange now; I mean I'm surrounded by strangers, not complete stranger but I don't know them personally. But I guess if my dad would trust them enough to leave me here, then I guess I could trust them.

One tear drop escapes from my eye and I quickly bring my hand up to wipe it off. Ugh not this, I hate when this happens. I excuse myself and make my way into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, thinking to myself that I have to get over it and that it's for the best. I turn on the faucet, splashing cold water into my face. I look into the mirror again and I keep telling myself that it's for the best but I still don't believe that what I'm telling myself is in fact the truth.


End file.
